superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhett Clifton
Everett "Rhett" Clifton was a suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X: Georgia''. Cassie Kaczka identified him as the killer in the finale. Clifton was killed when he fell out of a window in his house. He is, to date, the killer who has eliminated the most investigators during the course of the killer's game. Prior to the Liberty Hill Murders Childhood Clifton was born Everett on June 10, 1974 in Liberty Hill, Georgia. As a child, he learned of the Liberty Hill urban legend, which said that the seven founders of Liberty Hill passed on seven rare gems to their oldest offspring. Like most people in town, he believed that the legend was an amusing story with no basis in reality. Discovery of the Clifton Diamond When he was 16-years old, Clifton read his father's diary and discovered that not only was the town legend true, but that the Clifton family posessed one of the jewels, which had been passed down to Clifton's brother, Peter. Upon learning that the legends were true, Clifton vowed to himself that he would gain posession of all of them. Research Clifton spent the next 15 years researching all that he could about the town. He learned that the jewels were always passed down to the oldest son in the family; if there was no oldest son, then it would go to the oldest daughter instead. Clifton then traced the family trees and determined what residents held each jewel, and began to plan a way to take all of the jewels for himself. The Liberty Hill Murders Clifton murdered ten people during the course of the Liberty Hill Murders: Peter Clifton, LaWella Peabody, Clifford Dexter, Sassy Hodgson, Tad Bouvier, Beau Peabody, Bryce and Eleanor Scarborough, Edward Beckworth, and Samantha Bouvier. In addition, he kidnapped Marjorie Ann Odessa with the intent to kill her as well. He took risks and used misinformation about the legend to commit his murders and escape without detection. Victims Peter Clifton and LaWella Peabody Clifton's first victim was his brother, Peter Clifton. Peter held posession of the Clifton Diamond, given to James Clifton first at the ceremony. Rhett murdered his brother in the home that Peter shared with his fiancée, LaWella Peabody, who died because she witnessed Peter's murder Clifford Dexter Clifton's third victim was Clifford Dexter, a man who performed odd jobs over town. Clifton had engaged Dexter's services to help learn about the truth of the legend but just told Dexter that he would be paid handsomely. Clifton later killed Dexter so that he would not have to split the proceeds with him. Sassy Hodgson Clifton's fourth victim was Sarah "Sassy" Hodgson, a fashion designer. Hodgson held posession of the Hodgson Pearl, given to Jonathan Hodgson second at the ceremony. Hodgson wore the pearl around town as a brooch. Clifton kidnapped Hodgson from her house, and then sent two investigators on a wild goose chase, which eventually resulted in Brenda North's elimination outside of the killer's game. Tad Bouvier Clifton's fifth victim was Theodore "Tad" Bouvier, a banker. Bouvier held posession of the Bouvier Ruby, given to Reginald Bouvier third in the ceremony. Beau Peabody Clifton's sixth victim was Beauregard "Beau" Peabody, an accountant. Peabody held posession of the Babcock Amethyst, given to George Babcock fourth in the ceremony. Bryce and Eleanor Scarborough Clifton's seventh victim was Bryce Scarborough, a grocer. Scarborough held posession of the Scarborough Sapphire, given to Thomas Scarborough fifth in the ceremony. Clifton also murdered Scarborough's wife, Eleanor Scarborough, because she witnessed Bryce's murder. Edward Beckworth Clifton's ninth victim was Edward Beckworth, a business tycoon. Beckworth held posession of the Beckworth Garnet, given to Alexander Beckworth sixth in the ceremony. Samantha Bouvier Clifton's tenth and final victim was Samantha Bouvier, a history teacher who was writing the history of Liberty Hill. She had used Clifford Dexter as a research assistant, and learned that Clifton was also doing research on the town. She had gone to Clifton to speak with him, and came close to realizing that Clifton was the Liberty Hill Killer; he murdered her to keep her silent. Marjorie Ann Odessa Now that he held six of the seven jewels, Clifton turned his attention on the last heir: Marjorie Ann Odessa, who posessed the Hollingsworth Emerald, which had been given to Robert Hollingsworth last at the ceremony. His plan to murder Odessa and escape with the seven jewels was thwarted by Cassie Kaczka, who rescued Odessa. Clues At a number of the crime scenes, the investigators discovered hidden safes that had been broken into. At the killer's game, the investigators discovered research pointing to the identities of the families who held the seven jewels and their descendants. Capture and Death During the final round of the game, Clifton kidnapped Marjorie Ann Odessa; however, Cassie Kaczka identified Clifton as the killer and rescued Odessa. The two women fought Clifton, but he eventually managed to corner Kaczka. He charged forward to kill her, but she dodged out of the way and he crashed through a window, plummeting to his death. Final Confession Clifton left behind a final confession, where he admitted to his role in the murders and outlined his exact motive. He refused to feel guilty for his actions, as he did whatever he had to do to get what he wanted, something he had been taught long ago. Aftermath of the Liberty Hill Murders Clifton's motives were initially hidden from the town; eventually, Marjorie Ann Odessa called a press conference where she not only confirmed the existence of the seven jewels, but also why Clifton committed the Liberty Hill Murders. In an effort to memorialize Clifton's victims, Odessa donated the seven jewels to the Liberty Hill History Museum so that everybody would have a chance to learn about the town's history. Facts Clifton is the third male killer, the first killer who was also a contractor, and the only killer to eliminate nine investigators during the course of the killer's game. Clifton's motive was to become rich; he was the first killer not to have revenge on his mind when he chose his victims. Louise Oats lived in Liberty Hill during the Liberty Hill Murders. Though she was disgusted by Clifton's motive, she admired the power he held over the town; she drew inspiration from him when she committed the Dixie Hollow Murders. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Georgia Suspects